Silent Hill: Forgotten Memories
by Leira D. Halloway
Summary: Cuando desperté estaba sola, sin recuerdos. ¿Donde está todo el mundo? ¿Por qué no logro recordar nada? Un mensaje me dice que debo ir a un lugar, un pueblo cuyo nombre me es familiar, allí quizás encuentre respuestas, pero, ¿en verdad las quiero?
1. I- When I woke up

**Y aquí estoy, de vuelta. Este fic lo había comenzado (no terminado) hacía unos años, creí haberlo perdido hasta que lo encontré en uno de mis tantos Cds de respaldo, por suerte. **

**He decidido probar la primera persona, en este fic también intentaré entrar a temas más profundos y fuertes a diferencia del anterior, también pretendo mejorar así que… bueno… tardé un mes (todo Enero, y parte de Febrero) en pensar como continuar y unir mi historia con Silent Hill, pues no sabía en que lugar ubicarla… bueno, ya van a ver por qué. Intentaré no demorarme tanto en escribir, aunque estoy iniciando mi último año de secundaria y ya me están pidiendo cosas y dando ejercicios… igual buscaré tiempo para escribir. Quizás demore pero de que lo terminaré lo terminaré.**

**Los capítulos planeo que sean extensos pues planeé no hacer una historia extensa de tantos, si hay música, la pondré en esta zona y no dentro de la historia para no… cortarla, será opcional, si quieres oírla con la canción que creo le viene… y si no…**

**También pronto planeo cambiarme el nombre. Quiero dejar de ser Lina Alessa… ah bueno, aquí voy…**

**MUSICA: recomiendo Silent Hill2 soundtrack – Fermata In Mistic Air… desde que sale del primer edificio (ya me entenderán) hasta donde quieran.**

**Silent Hill no me pertenece ni su música y/o cualquier referencia a la historia o personajes.**

* * *

**Silent Hill: Forgotten Memories**

-.-

-.-

**I**

**When I woke up…**

-.-

"_Hubo momentos en que no sólo me olvidé de mí,_

_Sino también de lo que soy_"

Samuel Beckett

-.-

"_El olvido es una forma de libertad_"

Khalil Gibran

-.-

-.-

-.-

El aire se había vuelto tan frío que mi aliento se condensaba formando un vapor blanco casi palpable frente a mí, los oídos me zumbaban y mi corazón latía tan rápido que creía iba a explotar de un momento a otro; aún me encontraba jadeante después de correr a través de tanto caos cambiante y las piernas me temblaban al estar rodeada de aquella oscuridad que parecía esconder seres que la mente humana no podría concebir.

Pero aquí me encontraba, al fin, después de tanto buscar la respuesta se encontraba justo delante de mí, tras esa puerta alumbrada débilmente por la linterna que mis temblorosas manos sujetaban, a punto de saber la verdad, deseándola y a la vez rechazándola, todavía preguntándome cómo llegué aquí, a este infierno, pero sin lograr recordarlo, sin recordar nada desde ese día, en que desperté, sola en este lugar.

—

—

—

—

Al principio todo era oscuridad, poco a poco, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, comencé a abrir mis párpados, un fuerte rayo de luz cayó directamente sobre mis pupilas obligándome a entrecerrarlos hasta acostumbrarme, con gran dificultad me senté en la cama de sábanas blancas, me dolía la espalda y sentía el cuerpo entumecido, sobre todo las extremidades; algo cansada observé a mi alrededor, parecía un hospital, pues llevaba puesta la típica bata larga, pero lo que más llamó mi atención era el extraño silencio que embargaba el lugar, siendo que por la luz que entraba por mi ventana indicaba que ya era de día.

Moví mis pies hasta el extremo de la cama mientras intentaba recordar que hacía allí, pero mi mente parecía estar rodeada de una neblina que no podía traspasar, conocía los nombres de las cosas pero no sabía nada de mí, mi nombre, quien era, donde vivía, pero sobre todo, ¿por qué estaba en el hospital?

Lentamente comencé a bajarme de la cama, lo frío y resbaloso del piso unido con la debilidad de mis pies me hicieron caer, finalmente, apoyándome de un velador logré levantarme, un leve mareo me hizo bajar la vista, solo entonces me fijé en el historial médico que yacía olvidada en aquel mueble con el que me había ayudado, la tomé con cuidado, algunas partes estaban tachadas o manchadas con tinta y en la mayor parte la letra era ininteligible, aún así hice un esfuerzo y leí:

-.-

**Nombre:** Nadia Cable J.

**Edad:** 17 años.

**Sexo:** Femenino.

**Fecha de ingreso:** 2. Abril…

Transferida desde Hospital Alchemilla a… por…

**Motivo de Ingreso:** fracturas múltiples en pelvis y costillas provocadas por atropello, esguince cervical leve, hematomas, [letra ilegible] craneal…. Daño….

-.-

Sentí un ruido de cristales rotos, y a mi mente llegó el vago recuerdo de un auto acercándose, los vidrios volando a mí alrededor, el sonido de un golpe, dolor, gritos, una mujer con la bolsa de la compra soltándola muy lentamente mientras con su mano se tapaba la boca, horrorizada, un perro corriendo suavemente mientras sus ladridos resonaban como un eco, todo lo veía en cámara lenta.

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, no lograba recordar nada más, ¿había tenido un accidente?, eso explica el por qué estaba en un hospital, por lo menos ya sabía como me llamaba y mi edad.

Poco a poco volví a la realidad, solo entonces me fijé en una silla en la cual reposaba un vestido color rosa claro, por alguna razón sabía que detestaba ese color, tomé la prenda que estaba cuidadosamente doblado, era con tirantes, con algunos elásticos negros en forma horizontal, tres abajo del pecho, tres en la cintura y cuatro en el final, con un cuello en forma de V y un pequeño vuelo en el hombro, bonito y simple; decidí colocármelo para poder quitarme esa incómoda bata de hospital, al lado del vestido estaba todo lo que necesitaba incluyendo unas zapatillas color crema bastante lindas.

Cuando me hube puesto el vestido, el cual me llegaba a las rodillas, noté una pequeña nota pegada con una aguja en este que no había notado, después de sacarla leí:

"_Para Nadia, no importa cuanto pase siempre serás la Reina Nadia de "nuestro" mundo"_

No tenía firma, ¿quién me la había enviado?, una extraña sensación de nostalgia y tristeza me invadió, intenté borrar eso de mi cabeza mientras guardaba el papel en un bolsillo interno del vestido.

Después de vestirme, me dirigí a un pequeño cuarto de baño que estaba dentro de la habitación, allí pude conocerme en el espejo, mi piel era blanca, no sabía si era por la luz lechosa que entraba por una ventanilla pero casi parecía incolora, mis ojos eran castaños, al igual que mi cabello liso, el cual me llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, abrí la llave del agua y bebí un poco del líquido trasparente mojando de paso mi rostro, borrando así los últimos vestigios del sueño.

Cuando hube terminado, toque el timbre para llamar a la enfermera, como se demoraba me acurruqué en una silla al lado de la ventana a esperar, el día estaba nublado y ningún ruido llegaba a mis oídos del exterior, me sentía inquieta, era un presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien, después de un rato esperando volví a tocar el timbre, pero o no había nadie, o estaba descompuesto.

Decidí que era inútil esperar aquí adentro, así que pensé en salir a buscar a alguien yo misma. Mientras me acercaba a la puerta, la sensación de inquietud se volvió más fuerte, con algo de temor abrí, el pasillo se encontraba desierto, y mis pasos resonaban con ecos al caminar por él, la luz titilaba en los tubos fluorescentes creando sombras fantasmagóricas que se movían por las paredes, amenazadoras, como si hubiesen despertado con el ruido, y me reclamasen por su sueño perdido, advirtiéndome que aquel sitio era suyo.

Caminé con paso lento, temerosa de las sombras, hasta que algo cambió, desde el fondo escuché un ruido extraño, al voltearme, observé extrañada como al final del pasillo, el tubo que contenía aquella luz blanquecina comenzaba a aumentar su potencia, como si una descarga de energía comenzara a traspasarla, hasta que finalmente alcanzó su punto culmine, explotando en un último destello, en seguida le siguió el siguiente, al mismo tiempo un sonido desconocido—proveniente de la oscuridad— se acercaba cada vez que esta adquiría terreno, todo de manera bastante rápida.

Asustada por aquella amenaza, comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude, a mis espaldas podía escuchar el explotar de los tubos fluorescentes cada vez más cerca, frente a mí apareció una puerta con la palabra _"Exit"_, cuando llegué a este, desesperada traté de abrirlo, más unas cajas lo obstruían del otro lado, por lo que tomando impulso comencé a abalanzarme con fuerza contra él abriéndolo poco a poco, a mis espaldas la oscuridad estaba a solo tres tubos de distancia, rápidamente me metí por la rendija que había abierto y cerré justo a tiempo cuando el último tubo explotaba en el pasillo.

Me senté en el suelo, exhausta y adolorida por los golpes que debí darle a la puerta para abrirla, cuando—ya recuperada— abrí los ojos, quedé extrañada al ver hacia la escalera, pues esta se encontraba de una forma extrañamente torcida; apoyándome en la pared comencé a bajar, acompañada con el único sonido de mis pasos, al parecer me encontraba en un quinto piso, no se cuanto demoré, pero se me hizo eterno el descenso.

Observé largo rato la puerta que daba al primer piso, con miedo a lo que sea que pudiese estar agazapado al otro lado esperando a que me asomara, el suceso anterior aún rondaba por mi mente. Me costó reunir el valor pero finalmente me atreví a abrir la puerta, lo hice con lentitud, la luz que comenzó a entrar me dio la confianza para terminar de abrirla.

Me encontraba en el final del pasillo, frente a mi estaba un ascensor mientras que a mi izquierda se hallaba un gran ventanal que daba a un patio, esta era la mayor fuente de luz en el piso pues parecía que la electricidad se había ido.

Aún algo titubeante, recorrí el corto pasillo hasta la recepción, la cual parecía igual de abandonada que todo el edificio, ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?, mis ojos se detienen en la puerta que me llevará al exterior, lentamente me acerco y las abro.

El frío me envuelve rápidamente haciéndome temblar, frente a mi se extienden los escalones que dan a un espacio amplio donde algunas ambulancias yacen olvidadas, y más allá las calles y edificios.

Continué caminando haciendo caso omiso al frio que me embargaba, pero cuando llegué a la vereda mis temores se volvieron realidad, nadie, todo seguía igual de silencioso. Froté mis brazos enérgicamente para entrar en calor mientras pensaba que hacer a continuación, pero no se me ocurría nada.

En mi mente no existía dirección ni familiares a los que recurrir, estaba completamente sola en el silencio. Así que comencé a vagar sin rumbo fijo, perdida en mis pensamientos, ¿qué habría pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? ¿Si huyeron por qué se olvidaron de mi?, tenía más preguntas que respuestas.

No se durante cuanto tiempo caminé, pero cuando tropecé y volví a tomar conciencia de lo que me rodeaba me encontré en la zona comercial de la ciudad, o por lo menos debía serlo, habían muchas tiendas de distinto tipo, aunque la mayoría parecía abandonada hacía mucho tiempo o con tablones en sus puertas. Unas cuantas gotas cayeron del cielo avisándome de la lluvia que se avecinaba, con rapidez observé a mí alrededor buscando un lugar donde guarecerme, a sólo unos metros mío se hallaba una pastelería con su puerta entreabierta y parecía en buen estado.

Justo en el momento que entré se desató una fuerte tormenta, no quise imaginar estar en medio de la calle. En el local el aire estaba impregnado de deliciosos aromas dulces que hicieron gruñir mi estómago.

No sabía si fiarme de la apariencia de aquellos pasteles pero no tenía otra alternativa, así que escogí un pie de limón y le di un pequeño bocado para probarlo, me lo devoré completo, estaba realmente delicioso, mientras bebía un poco de agua— no sabía si fiarme de los jugos y bebidas de allí realmente— observé el exterior, la lluvia había comenzado a declinar así que podría salir en breve, necesitaba saber si yo era la única en la ciudad, tal vez alguien pudiese darme las respuestas que necesitaba, además, quizás hubiese algún lugar que reconociese y me ayudara a recordar.

Mientras esperaba mi cuerpo comenzó a entrar en calor, había estado tan ensimismada que no había notado lo congelada que estaba. Sinceramente la idea de salir al frio exterior no me animaba mucho, pero tampoco podía quedarme en aquel sitio por siempre.

Cuando la lluvia remitió por completo salí. El aire olía a humedad, el sonido de mis pasos llenó aquel silencio levemente, avancé algunos metros hasta llegar a una intersección, allí me detuve y alcé la vista, en la azotea del edificio a mi lado vi una sombra con forma humana lanzándose al vacío, instintivamente me agaché protegiendo mi cabeza, pero el golpe nunca llegó, volví a mirar hacia arriba, no había nada, ¿había sido mi imaginación?

Apresuré el paso mientras miraba alrededor con temor, ni siquiera miré el camino que seguía, la verdad no me importaba, sólo quería salir de allí y encontrar a alguien que me dijese que rayos estaba pasando.

No se como de pronto me encontré en una zona residencial, las casas —casi todas iguales— se veían vacías como todo en aquella ciudad, la única diferencia es que estas se hallaban ordenadas, con el césped cortado recientemente, en algunos incluso con juguetes u objetos olvidados en el suelo y algunos adornos nuevos adornaban muchas fachadas.

La apariencia de este lugar era muy normal, como si todos los inquilinos de cada casa hubiesen acordado mutuamente irse a alguna parte.

Allí, a diferencia de la ciudad, se respiraba vida y no olvido; por un momento creí escuchar el sonido de voces y risas e incluso oler la comida cocinándose en una cocina, música más al fondo mezclada con el ruido de un auto al pasar, pero enseguida se desvaneció dejando el lugar más silencioso que al principio.

Aún aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar, continué mi camino por la calle, de pronto, por el rabillo del ojo vislumbré una sombra. Temiendo que se desvaneciese como la última vez me di la vuelta rápidamente para encontrarme frente a frente con un gato.

Era el primer animal que veía, hasta entonces ni siquiera el batir de las alas de un pájaro se había dejado escuchar. Ahora que lo pensaba, eso era extraño…

El maullar del gato me sacó bruscamente de mis pensamientos haciéndome perder el hilo de estos. Su mirada dorada por alguna razón me ponía inquieta. Intenté hablarle para que se acercara, entonces noté que hasta el momento yo no había hablado, el sonido de mi voz me era extraña, volví a llamar al gato mientras memorizaba el tono y la forma con que pronunciaba las palabras, pero al felino yo le era indiferente.

Se estiró, bajando su cabeza a ras del suelo mientras levantaba su parte trasera, exhibiendo la elasticidad de sus músculos, hecho esto se puso a caminar, moviéndose con aquella gracia y liviandad típica de los felinos, orgulloso y seguro de si mismo.

Entonces se detuvo junto a una caja y volteó su cabeza para verme, no estaba segura pero juraría que me miraba con lastima, después simplemente caminó detrás de la caja y no volvió a aparecer.

Continué allí parada, perpleja, después de unos momentos al no verle salir del otro extremo me acerqué, quedé atónita al ver que el gato había desaparecido, era imposible pero no estaba.

Me quedé parada un largo rato sin saber que hacer a continuación, aquello se estaba volviendo cada vez más extraño y comencé a asustarme, finalmente decidí continuar hasta donde llevara aquella calle.

Caminé, lentamente mí alrededor cambiaba, las casas nuevas dieron paso a unas más antiguas y una sensación de inquietud llenó todo mi ser. Sin saber por qué me detuve y miré la vivienda a mi izquierda. Esta se notaba que era una de las más antiguas en aquella zona, no sólo por su estructura sino por la forma en que la pintura estaba desgastada, la madera vieja y en algunos puntos rota.

Una sombra pasó veloz por una de las ventanas del segundo piso, ¿había alguien allí?, me acerqué y toqué con algo de miedo, pero no había dado ni dos golpes cuando la puerta se entreabrió, rechinando.

— ¿H-hola? ¿Hay alguien?— pregunté asomándome.

No hubo respuestas, cogí algo de valor y entré. Estaba bastante oscuro, mi única fuente de luz era la que entraba por la puerta. Caminé por entre el polvo — que era bastante espeso— hasta la escalera, mientras lo hacía comencé a dudar sobre lo que había visto, por el estado de olvido y abandono no parecía haber estado allí alguien desde hacía muchos años.

Los escalones crujían bajo el peso de mi cuerpo, cuando llegué arriba intenté recordar la ventana por la que había visto la sombra para ubicarme, la mayoría de las puertas tenían pesados tablones obstruyéndolos, sólo habían dos que no lo estaban, y una de ellas se encontraba torneada.

Me acerqué a esta y me asomé; allí, sentada y con la vista perdida se encontraba una mujer de cabellos canosos y desordenados, su ropa era bastante andrajosa. Golpee para llamar su atención y no asustarla pero esta no reaccionó, así que entré.

— ¿Disculpe…?—comencé

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿También quieres quitarme mi casa?

— ¿Qué? No claro que no, sólo quería preguntarle si sabe donde están todos

— ¿Buscas gente? ¡Aquí no hay nadie! Sólo soledad y oscuridad ¡Tú no tienes salvación, nadie la tiene! Aquí no hay esperanza ¿Qué no lo comprendes? NO TIENES REDENCIÓN.

Intenté retroceder mientras la señora reía convulsivamente, debía de estar loca, lo que decía no tenía sentido, entonces volteó a verme dejándome ver su rostro el cual estaba lleno de tajos, su sonrisa — a la cual le faltaban varios dientes— parecía más una mueca.

El aire se volvió bastante pesado, casi irrespirable, estaba aterrorizada. La señora comenzó a levantarse y, en sólo un segundo se halló a sólo centímetros mío, entonces vi que llevaba un cuchillo.

— ¡ES MI CASA! — gritó con voz potente.

Trastabillando corrí a la salida, me salté varios escalenos y no paré hasta llegar a la vereda, la puerta se cerró tras de mi con un sonoro golpe. Miré hacia la ventana y la vi, sonriendo.

Corrí, sin saber hacia donde, me dolía el costado por mi mala respiración, me detuve al lado de las rejas que rodeaban un patio baldío, jadeante.

Unos pasos me alertaron e hicieron que mi corazón latiera rápido, entonces vi a una mujer adulta, de cabello rubio ceniza pasar corriendo justo frente a mi, pude ver que llevaba pantalones y una chaqueta larga color beige, nuestras miradas se cruzaron momentáneamente, pero no se detuvo y se perdió entre las calles.

¿Quién era?, decidí no darle importancia, pero por lo menos no estaba sola. Me acerqué a una vieja tienda, de que era no lo sabía, dentro estaba casi todo vacío a excepción de unas cuantas cajas, miré dentro de ellas para ver si había algo de utilidad, más lo único que encontré fue una linterna pequeña y revistas viejas.

De pronto comenzó a escurecer rápidamente, no sabía que pasaba ¿aquello era normal?, llegó a un punto en que tuve que encender la linterna para poder ver.

Lo que vi me dejó sin palabras, las paredes se hallaban bastante inclinadas, salí y contemplé con horror como esto se repetía en todos los edificios, en algunos era tal que casi parecían a punto de desplomarse, de la mayoría se dejaban escuchar horribles gritos y lamentos.

Aferrando con fuerza la linterna caminé por la calle, atónita ante lo que veía, un gruñido me hizo mirar atrás, allí, a metros se hallaba un ser oscuro e indescriptible, parecía no tener forma definida, "aquello" volvió a gruñir, enseñando unos dientes como cuchillas.

Corrí, no me importaba hacia donde sólo quería huir de esa cosa, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, no entendía nada, giré en una esquina y me escondí tras unos basureros al tiempo que apretaba mis manos sobre mi boca aguantando la respiración.

Escuché el rozar de sus "patas" sobre el asfalto, se detuvo unos momentos que para mí se hicieron eternos, entonces continuó su camino y se perdió en la oscuridad.

Me levanté temblando, no supe por qué pero me acerqué al callejón próximo, con lentitud caminé hacia unas cajas que me taparían de la calle al tiempo que revisaba mi alrededor en busca de algún peligro.

Entonces me detuve, justo al fondo pintada con letras rojas se leía:

"_NADIA, SI QUIERES SABER LA VERDAD VEN A SILENT HILL, ES TU ÚNICA OPORTUNIDAD_"


	2. II- Subway Darkness

**Demoré un poco más de lo que pensé, ya lo tenía escrito hacía rato pero no me decidía a subirlo sin revisarlo unas veces más y consultarle a una amiga que le parecía, además los trabajos y pruebas que me han dado son… ufff, no me dan tiempo ni para mí. Ah bueno, aquí está, no sé si lo habré hecho bien pero… espero que les guste. En música este capítulo no tiene uno específico, pueden ponerle cualquiera que dé cierta tensión para ciertas partes… eso. Espero comentarios constructivos :P aún no le tomo completa confianza a lo que escribo jeje y espero mejorar...**

**Gracias a quienes leen, y a BrokenSilence94 por ser mi primer Review...**

* * *

**II**

**Subway… Darkness…**

* * *

"Mi nombre, mi nombre. Soy tu miedo. Soy lo malo que habita en la oscuridad. Lo malo que recubre el interior del corazón humano. Soy las cosas malas…"

Libba Bray. "Cosas malas"

* * *

—

"Silent Hill, ese nombre me es familiar…"

Fue entonces cuando me percaté del cuerpo. En la penumbra parecía ser un simple bulto bajo aquellas palabras pero al verlo más detenidamente con la escasa pero suficiente luz de la linterna se podía ver que era realmente.

Estaba boca arriba, sus extremidades habían sido arrancadas y lo habían abierto en canal vaciándolo de todo en su interior. Retrocedí espantada pero sin poder alejar la vista de aquella masacre, debieron haber usado la sangre de ese sujeto para escribir.

Una hoja de papel llamó mi atención, se encontraba justo al lado del cadáver y presentía que no era coincidencia. Haciendo a un lado la repulsión que sentía me acerqué lentamente, el olor de la sangre era horrible, con rapidez recogí el papel y me alejé hasta la entrada del callejón.

A la luz de la linterna leí:

"_Dos cuadras al Norte, Subterráneo, Death Line_"

No me agradaba la idea de ir a un lugar donde ponía la palabra "muerte", pero tampoco es como si tuviese opción, ¿adonde más podía ir alguien como yo que ni siquiera sabía en que ciudad exactamente se encontraba?, además, esta persona parecía conocerme, quizás pudiese revelarme quien era yo.

Observé afuera y, al no ver peligro salí, intentando ocultarme entre las sombras por si aparecía nuevamente aquel ser monstruoso.

Hubiese demorado menos pero prefería prevenir, tampoco tenía ningún arma con que defenderme y quería irme a por lo seguro.

Me asomé por una esquina y vi el subterráneo, estaba a sólo unos metros alumbrado por un solitario farol de luz parpadeante; miré en todas direcciones y, al no ver peligro alguno, corrí, atravesando rauda la calle hasta la entrada.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, un hombre que salió de entre las sombras sorpresivamente me hizo lanzar un grito de forma involuntaria, tropezando y cayendo sobre mi trasero.

— Lamento haberla asustado señorita—me dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

— Eh, no, no se preocupe… —le dije aún agitada.

— ¿Qué hace corriendo por ahí en una noche tan peligrosa cómo esta?

— ¿Peligrosa?, ¿usted ha visto al monstruo? ¿Sabe lo que está pasando?

— Monstruo… si, se le podría llamar así, en cuanto a lo que sucede pues eso no lo sé con exactitud.

— Oh, bueno, gracias igualmente…

— Por cierto, va a tomar el tren ¿no?, parece muy inquieta por entrar…

— Eh, pues sí, ¿quién es usted por cierto? — le pregunté.

— Soy el guardia de este lugar, lo he sido por mucho tiempo… ya casi no recuerdo desde cuando… pero últimamente nadie ha venido por aquí y no he escuchado ni visto actividad allá abajo, seguramente ni siquiera hay personal en los vagones…

— Pero, tengo que ir allá, alguien me dejó un mensaje, decía que debía ir a Silent Hill y para eso parece que tengo que tomar un tren aquí. — Dije mostrándole el papel.

— Nunca he escuchado sobre esta estación… Mm, Silent Hill ¿eh?, mi padre vivió allí de joven, contaba historias muy extrañas de ese lugar. — Se detuvo un momento rememorando quizás recuerdos muy lejanos. —Ahora que veo este sitio no me extrañaría que aquello también fuese cierto…

— ¿Historias? —Pregunté intrigada.

— Bueno, decía que el pueblo no era lo que aparentaba, que tenía otra cara donde las personas con oscuridad en sus corazones iban a parar. Las desapariciones de la zona él las atribuía a eso, que el pueblo los llamaba…

— ¿Los llamaba?

— Si, dijo que cuando el pueblo lo quería, ponía todo a su disposición para que tales personas llegasen a ese lugar, a esa "dimensión de niebla", cómo él la llamaba…

— ¿y cómo un pueblo puede llegar a hacer tales cosas?

— Bueno, según lo que recuerdo era por que el lugar en el que fue construido era sagrado o algo así, era un niño cuando me lo contó y yo no le hice mucho caso así que he olvidado una gran parte de lo que dijo. La mayoría de la familia lo creía loco, abandonó su casa de Silent Hill y se vino a vivir aquí sin motivo aparente, mi madre me decía que tal vez las historias locales que escuchó de niño lo afectaron, junto con la desaparición de su hermano… al final, antes de su misteriosa muerte me decía que el pueblo había aumentado su poder hasta aquí, los últimos días se rehusó a salir de la casa… siempre me pregunté de que estaba tan atemorizado, de que huía, ahora lo sé. —Durante un momento se quedó callado, entonces, mirándome a los ojos, agregó. —Niña, si aquel pueblo te quiere, aunque no tenga conductor aquellos vagones se moverán. Pero esta es tu única oportunidad de escapar, cuando subas ya no habrá marcha atrás.

— No tengo recuerdos, ni un lugar al que ir, allí están todas las respuestas—

— Pero, ¿en verdad quieres recordar?

Me quedé callada un momento, no había pensado en eso, ¿Por qué perdí la memoria?, ¿en verdad quiero recuperarla?... por un momento dudé, tal vez yo misma había decidido olvidar pero ¿Qué cosa tan mala podía haberme ocurrido para querer tal cosa?, sólo eran teorías pero… aún así… no iba a huir, algo me lo impedía en mi interior.

— Quizás no haya elección… además, yo quiero continuar…

ÉL extendió su brazo hacia la entrada del subterráneo

— Que tengas suerte niña…

— Igual usted.

Y bajé.

—

—

El aire era pesado, casi tanto como la oscuridad que me rodeaba, la cual mi linterna apenas era capaz de traspasar; había notado que su luz comenzaba a disminuir y sólo esperaba que la pila aguantase un rato más pues no me tentaba la idea de moverme por allí sin poder ver.

Cuando llegué al final de los escalones, me encontré en un lugar bastante extraño, las paredes estaban llenas de cañerías y el piso en algunas partes era de reja que daba a una negrura insondable, un poco de gas se escapaba de los tubos provocando que la visión se volviera más difícil si era posible.

El ambiente era caluroso, casi asfixiante, en poco tiempo mi cuerpo comenzó a sudar y mi respiración se volvió entrecortada. Caminé en línea recta hasta llegar a un gran espacio vacío a excepción de los pilares que afirmaban el techo; en la pared a mi derecha se hallaba una tabla de anuncios con un mapa e iluminado desde atrás por unos tubos fluorescentes.

Me acerqué y observé, la mayor parte estaba manchada o tachada con un rotulador negro, lo único que no estaba marcado era un pasillo que se habría enfrente de la entrada y que giraba a la izquierda hasta unas escaleras, el nombre de la estación a la que bajaba había sido borrado y sobre él escrito apresuradamente se leía "Death Line".

Con paso inseguro avancé hasta la boca de entrada del corredor al que debía acceder, casi esperando que alguna criatura inconcebible saliera de la oscuridad y acabara con mi vida, la linterna parpadeó un momento antes de continuar alumbrando, no me quedaba mucho tiempo.

Con paso rápido avancé hasta llegar a la bifurcación, debía dirigirme a la izquierda, comencé a caminar cuando un gruñido, proveniente del pasillo derecho me hizo detenerme y alumbrar rápidamente en esa dirección. Una criatura, parecida a la que anteriormente me persiguió en la superficie fue alumbrada por el débil haz de luz.

Sin dudarlo corrí, el miedo llenaba todo mi ser, mi respiración se hacía casi imposible por el aire viciado del lugar, me dolía el pecho y jadeaba en busca de oxígeno, cuando llegué a la escalera mi visión era borrosa, sentí que me desmayaba, salté de dos en dos los escalones, pero en un momento resbalé y caí rodando, instintivamente cubrí mi cabeza y me hice un ovillo.

Cuando llegué al suelo me quedé quieta, casi esperando que de un momento a otro el ser atacase, pero no lo hizo, lo escuché detenerse arriba, dar un par de vueltas e irse.

Respiré profundamente una y otra vez antes de intentar levantarme, me dolían varias partes del cuerpo pero por suerte no me había roto nada. La linterna había rodado varios metros lejos de mí, su luz parpadeaba débilmente, gastando las últimas gotas de energía que le quedaban, la tomé, pero ya no la necesitaba, frente a mí, unas luces alumbraban en la oscuridad, me acerqué cojeando al andén, los vagones se hallaba frente a mí con sus puertas abiertas, casi como si me esperasen.

Dejé caer la ahora inservible linterna, la cual rodó por el suelo hasta detenerse junto a un pilar, y allí quedó abandonada, como una huella de mi paso por ese lugar. Cuando entré, la puerta inmediatamente se cerró tras de mí al tiempo que la máquina se ponía en movimiento bruscamente, haciéndome caer de espaldas.

Con rapidez me levanté, afirmándome de uno de los fierros. En poco tiempo, los vagones alcanzaron una velocidad tal, que estos se estremecían con violencia de un lado a otro, sin control; en un momento dado no soporté más, y me solté, chocando con fuerza contra el cristal de la ventana.

Rápidamente me agarré al respaldo, y a mi vista quedó expuesto el paisaje que se extendía fuera.

Era como si los rieles se mantuvieran flotando sobre un paisaje imposible de fuego, destrucción y caos, seres indescriptibles que la mente de una persona normal hubiera tachado de imposibles asomaban sus horribles "cabezas"… o lo que fuera, por sobre aquellas llamas, parecían sacados de las pesadillas, no creo que hubiera un nombre y una descripción capaz de hacer justicia a sus abominables aspectos, fue entonces cuando mi mente se "desconectó".

—

—

Cuando me di cuenta los vagones se habían detenido en una nueva estación, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero mi cuerpo aún estaba firmemente agarrado al respaldo, tieso y adolorido.

Temblando salí, casi no podía mantenerme en pie, el ambiente del lugar por lo menos era el de una estación normal, así que me di el tiempo de descansar en uno de los asientos que había en las paredes y me dediqué a masajear los músculos de mi cuerpo en un intento de aliviar el dolor. Estaba exhausta, tanto mental como físicamente y comencé a preguntarme cuanto de lo visto había sido real.

Cuando recuperé algo de fuerzas subí, aún no veía señales de vida y me pregunté si el subterráneo no estaría cerrado, o quizás aquella zona estaba igual de abandonada que la ciudad; unas pocas luces se hallaban encendidas iluminando algunas tiendas que se hallaban abiertas, entré en una librería donde encontré a la vista un mapa de la zona, estaba en las afueras de la ciudad cerca de la carretera, me tomó un rato encontrar Silent Hill y con un lápiz del mostrador marqué el camino a seguir hasta aquel lugar.

Después me encaminé a la sala de seguridad con la esperanza de hallar algo de utilidad, tras mucho rebuscar entre cajones y cajas encontré una nueva linterna, algo más grande y pesada que la anterior con pilas nuevas, y un paquete de galletas junto a una botella de agua con las cuales me alimenté.

Subí a la superficie y, tal como sospeché las calles estaban vacías, ningún sonido se atrevía a llenar el aire, todo era tan… estático.

Estuve un tiempo quieta, sin saber que hacer, observando las casas y tiendas aparentemente abandonadas, entonces comencé a caminar hacia la carretera, intentando hallar una respuesta lógica a todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo. Estaba tan ensimismada que casi grito cuando un pequeño animal se cruzó en mi camino, un gato, y no era cualquier gato. Aquello era imposible.

— Tú de nuevo… —susurré agachándome— ven aquí…

Sus ojos dorados y enigmáticos me observaron fijamente, escrutando mi interior, o eso me pareció… "¿pero que cosas tan extrañas se te ocurren?", reí internamente, aunque aún me sentía nerviosa por esto.

— ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí antes que yo?

"Soy una estúpida" pensé "como si el gato te fuera a responde"

El animal se me quedó mirando un rato más antes de decidir que era suficiente y desaparecer tras un poste de luz, como antaño hizo con la caja.

Nuevamente me quedé allí parada, perpleja, ¿me estaba volviendo loca? ¿Estoy alucinando?

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo comencé nuevamente a moverme, y aunque lo intenté, mi mente volvió una y otra vez al tema del gato. Después de mucho caminar estaba cansada, me detuve un momento y miré hacia atrás, la ciudad se alzaba allí, muerta y solitaria, continué caminando hasta que, al límite de mis fuerzas me acosté en la banca de una parada de autobuses y caí dormida.

—

—

Cuando desperté la oscuridad se estaba haciendo notar, indicando el anochecer, aunque el sol aún se vislumbraba en el horizonte. Me sentía más descansada así que sin perder tiempo comencé a caminar, pues era muy largo el camino y no sabía cuanto iba a demorar.

Intenté no pensar aquello, la noche se hacía ya inminente, cerniéndose sobre mí, pero gracias a la linterna pude continuar. El ambiente descendió varios grados pero no me inmuté, de todas formas, allí no se veía ninguna construcción en el cual guarecerme y el ejercicio me mantenía en calor.

Finalmente, después de muchas horas vi una gasolinera, tuve que quebrar el vidrio para entrar pues estaba con llave. Después de comer y beber entré a la oficina del que seguramente controlaba todo allí, el piso era alfombrado y la sala estaba tan aislada que el frío no penetraba.

Acostada en el suelo dormí, con el mapa al lado mío; ningún sueño o pesadilla vino a mí, sólo la paz de la oscuridad, sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo, ignorando aquella misteriosa y silenciosa llamada que, poco a poco me iba atrayendo a aquel pueblo.


	3. III- The lonely town in the fog

**Sí, demoré un poco, muchos trabajos, pruebas, actividades, etc, pero mejor tarde que nunca… en esta ocasión si coloqué un poco de música, eso si, ustedes deciden hasta cuando suena XD…. Bueno, saludos a todos, por fin hemos llegado a Silent Hill… no tengo planeado que esta historia sea muy extensa por cierto, espero que tenga diez capítulos o un poco menos, eso. Que disfruten,**

* * *

**III**

**The lonely town in the fog…**

* * *

"_Más siempre quedarán retazos de su existencia mustia, y sus escenarios continuarán sumiéndose en las nieblas, allí, donde el sol se pierde por siempre y las ruinas del camino siguen en pie bajo el violento lagrimeo de lluvia y tempestades"_

Victoria Francés. "Favole: lágrimas de piedra"

* * *

Cuando desperté en la madrugada me sentí desorientada, me hallaba rodeada por la penumbra y casi no podía diferenciar los objetos de la habitación. Choqué varias veces con los diversos muebles antes de lograr hallar el interruptor de la luz, por suerte había electricidad y pronto mí alrededor fue iluminado por la luz artificial de la ampolleta.

Me quedé un momento quieta, con la espalda apoyada en la pared pensando en los últimos eventos después de mi despertar en aquel hospital. Observé un pequeño reloj que se hallaba colgada sobre la pared opuesta a mí. "07.05" a.m.

Entré nuevamente en la tienda y comencé a buscar algo para comer, me decidí por un paquete de galletas de chocolate, unos pastelitos y una botella de agua mineral sin gas.

Comí hasta hartarme, no sabía cuando podría volver a hacerlo, después entré al baño y tras lavarme el rostro y eliminar los últimos rastros del sueño estuve lista. Junté una botella de agua sin gas y otro paquete de galletas que quedaba y los guardé en una bolsa, me abrigué con una chaqueta que estaba en el respaldo del asiento tras la caja registradora, me quedaba algo grande pero no me importó, en uno de los bolsillos dejé la linterna, tomé la bolsa y salí.

El frio subió por mis piernas haciéndome temblar, sin prestarle atención comencé a caminar con paso rápido y entré nuevamente a la carretera. Empezaba a amanecer, todo mi alrededor tenía un tono que variaba del negro al azul oscuro y frío, por lo menos no necesitaba de la linterna para alumbrar. Comencé a tararear mentalmente el ritmo de una canción, no sabía cual era, cómo se llamaba y dónde la había escuchado, pero me trajo una gran paz y alivió el largo camino que me quedaba por recorrer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_(Laura Plays The Piano- Silent Hill 2)_

Estaba exhausta, había caminado toda la mañana sin descanso, hacía mucho rato ya que una fina niebla me rodeaba, el viento – que hasta ese momento no había sentido – movía las copas de los árboles provocando una lluvia de hojas.

Por extraño que parezca, desde que había entrado al camino que me llevaría a Silent Hill, todo comenzaba a parecerme más… real… el viento se había hecho presente, mis pasos no eran los únicos sonidos a mi alrededor e incluso la niebla que difuminaba algunos contornos lejanos me parecía más vivo que la ciudad que había dejado atrás.

Pero quizás lo más extraño era esa sensación en mi interior, que me obligaba a continuar a pesar de mi cansancio, una necesidad insistente de llegar al pueblo.

Sin detenerme abrí la botella y bebí un poco de su contenido — el cual ahora llegaba a la mitad —, el líquido refrescante bajó por mi garganta seca, aliviándola.

De pronto el camino se dividió en dos, uno seguía derecho hacia el pueblo y estaba bloqueada por un desprendimiento de tierra, el otro que se habría a mi derecha llevaba — según el letrero — a la parte sur del lago donde se hallaba al parecer, otra parte del pueblo.

Resignada tomé el único camino libre — por lo que debería caminar más —, y me acerqué un poco a la orilla de la calle, no sé cuanto recorrí, pero entonces a mi izquierda divisé el lago.

La neblina le daba un toque místico a esas aguas azul-grisáceo, me quedé quieta, observando maravillada tal paisaje, cuando sentí como unas manos me empujaban por detrás, haciéndome caer del camino.

Al lado de la calle, la bajada era empinada, por lo que caí rodando un buen trecho, atravesando los arbustos y raspándome con las piedras. Me protegí lo mejor que pude la cabeza, hasta que finalmente me detuve.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y me dolían varias partes del cuerpo, con cuidado me levanté y observé a mí alrededor. Estaba en una especie de camino rural angosta y bastante más cercana al lago, que no se usaba en mucho tiempo a juzgar por el tamaño de la hierba en varios sitios, la cual comenzaba a cubrir parte del caminillo de tierra, haciendo que aquí y allá ésta desapareciera bajo un manto verde y espeso.

A unos metros de mí, oculto entre los matorrales, se hallaba mi botella de agua, la cogí y bebí otro poco mientras me sentaba en una piedra a revisar mis heridas, no eran muchos — la mayoría sólo rasmillones —, pero ardían bastante, y sólo algunos, como el de mi brazo izquierdo, se veían algo profundos, por lo que utilicé algo del agua para limpiar y lo vendé con una tira de tela que se desprendió de mi bolsillo.

Ya descansada, me puse a caminar hacia la misma dirección — no intenté subir, habría sido un malgasto de energía — por el camino de tierra, en algunos puntos la hierba me llegaba a los tobillos y tuve cuidado en estas zonas pues era difícil ver que escondían y no quería caer en algún agujero o tropezar con un tronco.

Después de caminar un rato, el sendero bajaba y se perdía en el bosque, el cual con la niebla me provocaba una cierta tensión, como si algo estuviera agazapado en las sombras a punto de saltar sobre mí… genial, ahora tengo paranoia.

Fue en uno de los claros donde hallé el parque. Había sido creado manualmente, un columpio amarrado en la robusta rama de un árbol, un sube y baja – algo doblado por cierto –, y una casita en un árbol pintado de un color crema algo desvaído.

Ese lugar me traía una extraña sensación, me acerqué al columpio y lo acaricié con la punta de los dedos, no sabía por qué, pero era como si…

"… _el columpio me llevara hasta el cielo. Yo reía locamente mientras este subía, bajaba y volvía a subir. Era un día despejado y las hojas se mecían con suavidad. Finalmente bajé, y corrí hacia un hombre quien, sonriente, me alzó entre sus brazos y colocó sobre sus hombros. Desde allí podía ver todo. _

_El columpio aún se balanceaba, y un chico bajó de la casita del árbol, llevaba algo en sus manos, con rapidez escondió aquello en una grieta en el tronco del árbol y se acercó a nosotros corriendo. Entonces…"_

… Pestañé. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un… recuerdo? ¿Había estado allí? Me quedé observando el árbol entre cuyas ramas se hallaba la casita. Me acerqué. No fue difícil hallar la grieta. Con cuidado metí la mano y saqué un papel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Los recuerdos se ocultan en el pueblo, la niebla oculta las respuestas.

Pero puede que cuando las veas, no sean lo que esperabas que fueran,

El olvido te resultará atractivo, pero no podrás desandar el camino.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás Nadia, Silent Hill te llama,

Como a muchos antes que tú, algunos salieron y otros nunca pudieron.

Para las respuestas comenzar a buscar, Jacks Inn es el primer lugar."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Esa nota estaba dirigida para mí! ¿Cómo era eso posible? … quizás me estaba volviendo loca, la ciudad sin gente, los monstruos, el metro… todo parecía más una pesadilla y me pregunté si estaba en verdad despierta, pero las heridas que hasta ese momento había sufrido y el consiguiente dolor me decían que esto no era un sueño, aún cuando con todo mi corazón deseaba lo contrario.

_(The Day Of Night – Silent Hill 2)_

Continué mi camino, el cual me llevó a la orilla del lago donde se encontraba una playa aislada, rodeada por los bosques y poco conocida a juzgar por la falta de letreros u otra señal de la concurrencia de personas al sitio. Se sentía una gran tranquilidad, el silencio era roto por el sonido de las aguas del lago al extenderse y retraerse en la orilla de fina arena. Me saqué las zapatillas y me adentré un poco en aquel cristalino líquido que más allá reflejaba el color gris del cielo, combinando con el color de la niebla, que al parecer era característica en la zona.

Todo emitía tal paz, que esta llenó mi interior por primera vez desde que despertara, en ese momento sólo quería quedar flotando allí, con la vista en el cielo, siendo mecida con el vaivén de las aguas, y escuchando el arrullo que estas cantaban en la orilla, la cual era acompañada con el sonido que hacían las hojas de los árboles al entrechocar mecidas por el viento.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve en ese lugar, sentada en una roca, esperando que mis pies se secasen para colocarme las zapatillas, pero sería el primer y último momento de tranquilidad y descanso verdadero que tendría hasta ese momento. Cuando me hube calzado, me dirigí por un camino donde una vertiente dejaba deslizar sus aguas hasta el lago, allí bebí un poco después de comprobar lo cristalina del agua y llené la botella que hacía rato estaba vacía.

El camino subía una pendiente bastante inclinada, cuando llegué arriba estaba algo cansada, después éste se hizo más fácil, el único problema eran los arbustos que en algunos puntos entorpecían mi recorrido. Finalmente el camino terminó en una pequeña y muy vieja escalera que llevaba hasta una zona pavimentada, el cual, tras subir, descubrí era un parque.

Continué hasta llegar a un espacio abierto donde se veía todo el lago, caminé muy cerca de la barandilla y luego me dirigí a un sendero que parecía llevar hasta la salida, no me desvié de este, pues detecté que con la niebla era fácil perder la orientación.

En el aparcamiento descubrí que me hallaba en el parque Rosewater por un pedazo de mapa de esa zona que estaba muy bien pegado a la pared, allí también vi que el lugar indicado en el mensaje parecía estar justo enfrente de mi, cruzando la calle. Cuando salí del parque no vi a nadie, era un solitario pueblo en la niebla, pero más vivo que la ciudad. Los autos se hallaban abandonados por doquier y la basura se amontonaba en las calles, desparramadas.

Camine recto hasta Jacks Inn encontrándome al llegar con varias habitaciones, ¿a cual debía entrar? Probé a intentar abrir todas las puertas, pero sólo pude acceder a una habitación, la 103.

Esta estaba adornada como la típica habitación de hotel, dos camas, dos veladores con lámparas cada uno, además de alguno que otro adorno. Sin saber exactamente que buscaba, abrí los cajones, los cuales, además de uno que otro papel en blanco, boletas y otras cosas, no parecía tener ningún objeto de interés. No sabía por qué esa nota me indicaba venir aquí, pero debía ser por algo ¿no?

Decidí que si había otra nota dirigida hacia mí, podía ser que se hubiese caído del velador, así busqué por el suelo alrededor de este. Moví un poco el mueble y, apoyado en la pared, hallé un papel, estaba doblado en cuatro, mientras lo abría me senté en la cama de la izquierda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_No quería despertarte, después de aquella noche en casa es obvio que estés cansada. Lamento haber llegado tarde, cuando entré todo era ya un caos y como no te encontré deduje que estarías aquí, nuestro refugio, lejos del infierno de nuestro hogar._

_Ojalá pronto alcanzara la mayoría de edad para llevarte lejos de allí, aunque sigo creyendo que el que debería irse es ese monstruo. Estaba viendo una linda casita de dos pisos bastante acogedora con vista al lago, queda por aquí cerca, un verdadero santuario diría yo, uno de estos días te invitaré a verla, te encantará. Espero poder verte en el Café de siempre, pues ya sabemos los dos que no volverás hasta que se calmen las aguas. Que tengas dulces sueños "Reina"._

_O."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Esto era muy confuso. ¿Estaba en verdad dirigido a mí? Por algún motivo presentía que así era, pero ¿Quién la escribió?, me llamó la atención la parte en que decía "Reina" y me acordé de la nota que había en mi vestido, la saqué y comparé la letra. Era la misma.

Por lo menos sabía que el nombre del autor de aquellas notas comenzaba con "O", algo es algo, pero aún no entendía que relación tenía exactamente conmigo ¿familiares, amigos cercanos…? ¿Hacia donde debía dirigirme ahora?, en la hoja mencionaba un café, por lo que tendría que buscar en todo el pueblo uno… lamenté no tener un mapa o algo. Una dirección concreta a ser posible, debía haber más de un café en este lugar, tendría que ir uno por uno hasta encontrar algo…

Me recosté en la cama, ojalá pudiese descansar un poco, quizás comer algo, pero no podía perder más tiempo, quizás en mi búsqueda hallase algo de comida.

Salí de aquella habitación y me interné nuevamente en la niebla, ésta me rodeo rápidamente en su abrazo frío, haciéndome temblar. Caminé sin rumbo por la calle, todo parecía abandonado y silencioso, los apartamentos lucían muy antiguos, en realidad, todas las construcciones lo parecían. Entonces, escuché el sonido de unos pasos. Me detuve al instante, intentando ver de donde provenían, parecía que el ruido era más fuerte tras de mi, así que me voltee, pero la niebla me impedía observar que era lo que se acercaba.

Mientras esperaba, noté que aquellos pasos no eran normales, sonaban más como "**plap, plip, plap; plap, plip, plap**…", pronto una figura comenzó a abrirse entre la niebla, aunque sus contornos aún no eran visibles, pude fijarme en que era demasiado alto y delgado, y que sus brazos eran muy alargados como para ser humano, ¿Qué demonios era aquello?

Entonces lo vi, carecía de rostro, sólo tenía unas cuantas mechas de pelo en aquel cráneo alargado, una de sus delgadas piernas se hallaba chueca a la altura de la rodilla, produciéndole una extraña cojera, la cual era el origen de aquellos extraños pasos, sus brazos terminaban en garras y su cuerpo pardo y correoso, lleno de llagas, se veía extremadamente famélico.

Retrocedí espantada, el ser movió su cabeza hacia donde yo estaba, como si aún no teniendo rostro pudiese saber donde me encontraba. Comencé a correr, sólo quería alejarme de "eso", escuché más pasos en la niebla y, sin previo aviso, un ser igual al anterior apareció a mi derecha e intentó agarrarme, aún con esa cojera podían correr bastante rápido.

Comenzaron a aparecer más en la niebla, yo me encontraba sin resuello, no podría continuar corriendo por mucho más tiempo, "ellos" me alcanzarían. Mi única esperanza era guarecerme en algún edificio, intenté abrir una puerta, pero la hallé fuertemente cerrada, en algunas, una puerta metálica las protegía.

Corrí hasta la vereda de enfrente, pero tropecé y una de esas cosas me agarró por los pies. Grité mientras me arrastraba y patalee con todas mis fuerzas para librarme, sentí que algo se me hundía en la piel al hacerlo, entonces me soltó. Con rapidez me levanté y continué corriendo, decidí probar otra puerta, cualquiera, vi una a sólo unos metros mío, prácticamente me abalancé a esta, por suerte se abrió. Cerré tras de mi y puse el cerrojo, las criaturas se agolparon fuera pero no pudieron entrar, después de un rato se aburrieron y se fueron. Me senté en el suelo, temblando, ¿pero que eran esas cosas?

Mi pierna izquierda me dolía, entonces me di cuenta del corte que tenía en esta, eso debía ser lo que sentí cuando escapé de las garras del monstruo, el dolor era intenso pero soportable. Valiéndome de una silla logré ponerme en pie, al hacerlo me maree pero sólo durante unos segundos, observé a través del cristal de la puerta, no se veía ni se escuchaba nada, parecía que en verdad se habían ido.

Ya fuera de peligro decidí ver en donde me había metido, en el lugar se hallaban varias mesas dispuestas para que los clientes se sentaran apenas abrieran, entonces me fijé en un letrero que colgaba en la pared del fondo. Escrito en una hermosa letras se leía "Café Mist".

Bueno, estaba buscando un café, este era un buen lugar donde comenzar.


End file.
